Puppy Love
by just.a.firefly
Summary: Can a cute little puppy bring trouble to anyone.. well, it sure can to our fairy tail boys..! How? read to find out


**Puppy Love**

**By:just a firefly**

* * *

**Disclaimers : I don't Own fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does !**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

"Why can't the guild be quite for once...!" said Lucy with a frown.

Lucy was sitting at her usual place near the bar and was sipping her orange juice. She glanced back at her guild members who were busy in a brawl.

Fairy tail was being as rowdy as ever. Natsu was attacking Grey with his hands on fire while Grey was trying to block his attacks and strip out of his clothes at the same time. Juvia was fawning over Grey form behind the pillar waiting for his last piece of clothing to be stripped. Elfman was blabbering something about fights being manly while Evergreen was glaring daggers at him. At one corner Happy was giving fish to Charla while she was ignoring him and chatting with Wendy.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time "Where is Erza when we need her?"

"Erza is on a S-Class mission alone this time. Oh that reminds me how did your mission go Lucy?" Mirajane asked with a smile on her face from behind the counter.

"As always Natsu caused a mass destruction due to which we didn't received any reward." Lucy reported wearily.

"You look quite tired Lucy. You should take some rest" Mirajane spoke with worry laced on her features.

"Ok. Then I'll head home. Thanks for the drink Mirajane." Lucy replied already skipping towards the guild doors avoiding the flying chairs.

* * *

Lucy reached her apartment building and was about to climb the stairs when she noticed something brown and furry beside the stairways. So she went to examine what it was when it suddenly moved.

"Whaaa…! What is this.?" She said shocked

The thing jerked up his head and looked at Lucy.

"Oh.! It's a cute little puppy..!" She exclaimed.

She picked up the brown puppy that was shivering from cold and hunger and went upto her apartment.

"You look really cold. Who's your owner" Lucy asked while placing the puppy on a warm rug.

"Oh well. How can I leave such a cute little innocent puppy out in cold. Guess I'll be your new owner."

She said and placed a bowl of hot milk in front of him. The puppy started lapping the milk while Lucy watched him.

"So I'll call you pup from now on. Ok" Lucy smiled at Pup. Pup looked back at her and snuggled on her lap which made Lucy giggle.

* * *

At midnight Lucy was deep in sleep when a little noise was heard from her window. Natsu and Happy climbed out of her window like that was the most normal thing to do.

Natsu went towards her bed and was about to snuggle with her on her bed when he saw something.

"Whaaa…! What is this.?" He said shocked

Happy flew beside him and saw a puppy.

"waah… It's a big fierce dog. I'm out of here. Bye Natsu."

And happy flew back towards guild at max speed.

Natsu on the other hand was shocked to see someone else snuggling close to his Lucy on her amazingly comfy bed while she slept peacefully.

"Hey Luce wake up..! Why is there a dog sleeping at my place?" He whispered while trying to wake Lucy up by poking her.

"Natsu it's my pet Pup and from now on he'll sleep with me so you better go to your home. Good Night" Lucy mumbled half asleep.

He left her apartment wandering gloomily towards his home.

* * *

It was morning and Grey was walking briskly towards Lucy's home.

Why you ask because where else would he go to take a nice hot shower..?

Not in his apartment for sure..!

So he climbed in her apartment from the window, stripped out of his clothes, and was about to open her bathroom door when he heard Lucy humming from inside.

"Don't worry Pup your fur would be nice and smooth in a minute. A bath with me is all you need".

Gray stopped in his tracks. Was he hearing things? Because there is no way in hell someone else was bathing with his Lucy while he had dreamt of it for years.

Who is this Pup..? Is this a nickname for Loke or worse Natsu..?

"Hey Lucy is Flamebrain inside with you. I was kinda looking for him"

Grey asked out of frustration and a little bit curiosity. Well he has to know who it is to kill him.

"What..! Why would Natsu be here with me in bath? Are you an idiot Grey?"

"Ah sorry. It seemed like someone is there with you so…"

"Its my pet Pup. Now get out of my home. Why are you here in the first place?"

He left her apartment wandering gloomily towards his home.

* * *

It was noon and Lucy was reading a book in her apartment. Pup was snuggling on her lap and she was stroking his hair from time to time.

"Hey Pup..! You are a real cute puppy. But you'll become a big Dog someday and then you'll be able to protect me and my apartment from thieves."

She said wondering aloud.

Suddenly out of nowhere golden lights appeared and a very hurt looking Loke was standing in front of Lucy.

"So princess does that mean he is your knight in shining armor and not me."

He said with a pout.

"Whatever do you mean.. Forced Gate Closure" She said not wanting to be bothered by him yet again.

* * *

It was evening and fairy tail was unusually quite. Natsu, Grey and Loke were sulking at a corner. Gajeel noticed this and walked towards them in need of some action.

"Oi Natsu..! Wanna fight.?"

"Nah.." Natsu answered gloomily.

Now this was odd. Gajeel sat beside the trio and asked

"Whats has gotten in your pants you sissies?"

Natsu looked at him with tearful eyes and answered

"Lucy has some kind of new thing as pet and now she loves him more than me even though his name is POOP."

"It's Pup" Loke interfered

"Poop is even allowed to sleep on her bed and he eats her food and scares happy away and sleeps on her bed and snuggles with her and Poop sleeps on her amazing comfy bed…"

"It's Pup and you're repeating the same thing" Loke interfered again

Natsu sulked more and sunk deeper into his chair.

"What about you Grey?" Gajeel asked

"Well its nothing except for the fact that Pup can take a bath with her but NOT ME..!" He yelled

"And Lucy has never stroked my hair but Pup's hair is continuously stroked by my princess's soft hands.!" Loke pouted.

"Who is this Pup Anyways?" Gajeel asked

"He's Lucy's pet … A Dog" The trio answered.

"What..! Now that's funny.. Bunny girl can't keep dog as her pet coz she is a bunny herself.. hahahahaha"

Gajeel laughed at his own joke while others sweat dropped.

Right then Lucy entered the guild and went to Mira. The trio saw this and went to her leaving a laughing-like-maniac Gajeel alone.

"Hey Mira! Can I get orange juice please." Lucy said happily

"Sure thing..! Getting right away" Mira replied while picking oranges.

Natsu, Grey and Loke sat beside her.

"Lushy…I want to tell you something." Natsu said cutely.

"What is it?" Asked Lucy

"Well. Even though its gross still .. still.. y-you can call me .." Natsu mumbled

"What.. Sorry Natsu can you be a bit louder" Lucy said

"I said you can call me POOP IF YOU LIKE" He yelled and the whole guild burst out laughing.

"Why would I do that?" Lucy asked laughing.

"Coz clearly you seem to like poop more than Natsu" Natsu said pouting.

"It's Pup" Loke said and continued

"And princess even though I am Leo a.k.a lion spirit I am ready to be a dog if you'll accept me to be your pet and stroke my hairs with your soft, beautiful, milky white, …"

"And you can bath me anytime you want" interrupted Grey.

Lucy was surprised to see how they were reacting.

"Don't tell me you guys are jealous from a Puppy"

"We are not..!" All three of them yelled in unison.

"Well. Its okay guys you don't have to worry anymore. I gave Pup back to his owner." Lucy replied happily.

"Turns out Pup was lost and his owner recognized him while I was taking him for a walk in the park. He gave me 70000 jewels as reward."

Grey, Natsu and Loke sighed in relief.

"See.. Even a dog can be better than you Natsu…After all Pup provided Lucy's rent for this month.. You really are useless" Loke scoffed

"And that's why this time Lucy and me will be going on mission alone" Gray stated

"hey..! I didn't allow that" Loke replied back

"You two wanna have a fight" Natsu said with his hands ablaze.

"Sure thing. Won't loose face to you" Loke replied attacking Natsu

"I can beat you two losers any day of the week" Grey replied stripping.

"All of you are sissy boys. Let me show you the true fight" Gajeel said attacking them

"Fighting is manly" Elfman joined the fight too.

Soon the whole guild was joining the brawl. And once again Fairy tail was as loud as ever.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : Hello Readers...! If you had a good laugh then do leave a review about the story..**

**Also you can check out my other stories..."QUESTIONS!" and "Way to Lucy's heart"**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
